


Butterflies In The Stomach

by NoraTao



Category: Kingsman
Genre: ABO, M/M, OOC, child rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: A case.





	Butterflies In The Stomach

 

尸块肿胀得不成人样，尽管它本身已经被剥夺掉完整。头颅还是完好的，金发混着面庞上已经凝结的血块，看起来只要法医用力碰一下那块地方，它都会与发白的皮肤分离。

他认得这具尸体，太熟悉了。他当然认得，那些血块还能跟他一起做个DNA检测。

多么安静……他张嘴绝望叫喊的声音，他自己都听不见。明明那是从他口中逃脱的尖叫，却连声带振动都感觉不到。

这是什么？

“艾格西……”

他听见了一点呼唤，从混沌中一点点破开，为其他杂音扩宽道路。

于是他勉强算是醒了，所有声音蜂拥而至，房屋里的黑胶唱片还在兜转，他眨了眨眼，并没能看清面前的摆设，又接着闭上双眼。

钟摆响了十下。

 

“艾格西。”

他睁开眼，发现自己正在大口喘息，背部感觉明显汗湿，喉咙干得他有那么一瞬间的错觉认为自己是条脱水过久的干鱼。不难辨认的嗓音，就像那一张不算陌生的英俊面孔，它凑得很近，其所有者的温热呼吸洒在他唇上。太他妈近了，他一眼就看见那双琥珀色的深邃眼睛，平稳无澜。

像杀人犯一样冰冷。

“哈利？”他意识到自己此时正仰躺在沙发上，他坐起来，琥珀眼睛的主人随着向后退开。

两个月前加入调查组的犯罪心理学教授兼所谓蝴蝶爱好者哈利·哈特，一个明显得不能再明显的Alpha，永远恰到好处地收敛自己的气息——闻起来像是伯爵红茶，夹杂着一丝金属味——尽管那味道似乎足以抚平任何人的焦灼，甚至是浇一盆冷水似的。这安抚包括刚刚离开噩梦的艾格西，作为一个未被标记的Omega，睡梦的焦躁不安让他柑橘味儿的信息素悄悄散开，跟哈利特意释放出的味道混在一起蒸腾了整个起居室。

没人知道伦敦为什么要派一个国王学院的教授（这个人还根本就一直待在镇子里，并非特意从伦敦赶过来）当任务专员，或者说这个小镇的临时专案司的重要负责人之一。即使他以所谓修生养息的理由在这个镇子唯一一家旅馆里住了大半年，画了一大本蝴蝶素描还是水彩管他什么的，也不能阻止他看起来最多就是个身材够辣但不擅长打架只适合喝茶的老绅士，长期在知识殿堂里传授知识却不会跟随警察出入犯罪现场，操，看他那双迷人的眼睛和性感的嘴唇，艾格西觉得自己体内的Omega特质蠢蠢欲动。

他费劲地将目光转移到哈利的鼻梁上：“你怎么进来的？”这是他家，他还是个无主的Omega，至于哈利，他的资料上没有配偶。

“我有钥匙。”哈利说，抽回撑在艾格西身体两侧的双手，“你亲手给我的。如果你不记得，我可以再重复一次：整个调查组一致认为在这个陌生小镇上我应该与你同住，于是现在我们同居了。对于一个成年的未被标记的Omega而言，一个将近五十年来没有标记过任何Omega、具有优秀自我控制能力的绅士要比他家附近刚长开的毛头小子们安全得多。”

“别往自己脸上贴金了，老兄。”

哈利为他的用词皱眉：“你的发情期提前了，我帮你打了抑制剂。”他指了指门廊，“如果你现在出去，门口有两个我刚打晕没多久的Alpha。你可能认识他们，一旦你需要信息素的补充，我想他们会很愿意被我打醒——”他毫不掩饰地露出一点像看猎物一样的表情，“——当然我认为我个人是你最好的选择。”

“开玩笑吧。”艾格西咕哝道，将脑海里一闪而过关于哈利的黄色幻想扫掉，“你还是闭嘴好了。”

他又一次闭上眼，飞快地坠入另一场睡眠。

 

艾格西，要按他警官证上的名字来说就是加里·安文，二十六岁，品行良好，成绩优秀，虽然有些乱七八糟的污点记录。这个谁都不知道它他妈的叫什么的小镇里数量不多的巡警之一。

有些人会称无名镇子叫“祷告之殿”，大概是因为这里奇奇怪怪的沿海地理环境和那些色彩缤纷的蝴蝶，但它没能成为一个旅游景点。这里是艾格西长大的地方，他还是个婴儿的时候随着改嫁的母亲从南伦敦搬到这里，是他的绝望诞生的地方，或许是他终此一生的尽头。

他可能会很早就自杀，但不太可能会将自己交给镇子上任何一个Alpha，无论男女。“你不能就这样。”酒友贾马尔，一个Beta评价道，每一次他都会摇头。

“你或许可以考虑一下用我家那把格洛克帮我解脱。”

“给我省点心，哥们儿，”贾马尔跟着他摇头，“你无所谓，我还有个姑娘呢。”

 

年轻的Omega再一次醒来，钟摆响了一下，他费力地从床上直起身来，看见时针与分针各司其职。十二点半，午间。

他仰面躺在床上，感受被子包裹自己一丝不挂的身体，柑橘味和红茶丝丝交缠得他就像自己是哈利在他家里摆的那个大茶叶罐，上面写着3014金伯爵的那个。“哈利？”他望着天花板喊，那个该死的把他翻来覆去操了一晚上的Alpha这时候他妈的不在他床上。

他记得他前面还是个未被标记的Omega，艾格西茫然地想，不过那也是一个月前了，他梦见了一些过去的事情，在他和哈利因为一次非发情期的冲动看对眼上对床之前。

“醒得刚刚好。”哈利的声音传来，“休假缩短到半天了，亲爱的。今天早上又多了一具尸体，你要不要猜测一下是谁？”

艾格西冷哼一声。哈利很妙，他的思维与他的双眼能够看穿你，正如他总能在沉默中揭穿艾格西对于这一连串命案的幸灾乐祸。“我猜谁？”Omega摩挲着自己胀痛的胸坐起来，哈利是个没长大的孩子，他喜欢将年轻人饱满的胸含进嘴里用力吮吸，绕着粉红的尖点四处落下吻痕，“我猜查理，查理·赫斯凯茨。”他讥诮又局促地笑，瞧着窗边除了没穿外套以外一切整洁的哈利，Alpha一手拿着他平时做研究记录的平板一手触控着屏幕，“鉴于我还活着，按照我的猜想。”

“你充满了惊喜，宝贝儿。”哈利收起面无表情，他走过来的时候顺手将板子放在了一个矮柜上，吻过年轻人后他露出一点笑意，“是查理·赫斯凯茨。你应该跟我讲讲你的猜想是什么，说真的我只知道这里有四具尸体，一个连环命案——姑且算是——其他一概不知，不过听起来你倒像是凶手。”  
“我还真希望我是。尸检了吗？”艾格西将脸蹭进他掌心，“我会告诉你的，迟点。”

“洛克希去了现场。暂时还没有报告。”

“我真希望他就那样死在那儿吧，被蝴蝶们啃食尸体。”年轻人漫不经心地让哈利反过来轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，“这一整个案子都是，这个镇子都是。有必要破案吗？边远一个小镇竟然还要伦敦派人过来碍手碍脚，还他妈的浪费我时间。”他笑了笑，天真无辜得像是被呵护出来的Omega少爷，“不过感谢有人帮我动手了。”

“毕竟死的第一个人是鲁弗斯·威尔逊，他的背景不错。”哈利只是说，“感谢他们死了，不然我永远不会走到你面前向你报警。”

“谢谢他们死了。”

艾格西耸耸肩重复道，他任由哈利帮自己套上哈巴犬大头套衫，跳下床的时候Alpha意味深长地瞧了瞧他的正常生理反应，跟他接了一个潮湿而淫的吻。他们搂搂抱抱地滚去浴室，Omega的信息素有意无意散出来，紧接着就被他伴侣的味道强势压制。哈利把男孩架起来放在洗手台上，花了五分钟或者是十分钟让这下半身光溜溜的年轻巡警在他口腔里高潮，随后他漱了漱口就退出浴室，留给艾格西仅存的私人空间。

“我们还有二十分钟就要出现在调查组，其他人已经开始集合。”哈利在门外高声提醒道。

“我在他们眼里派不上多大用场。”艾格西含糊地回答，目光轻轻扫过洗手台的瓶瓶罐罐，拿起一瓶他买了但因不合适而荒废的香水慷慨无比地狂喷向了洗手池。

“我闻到味道了，艾格西。”

“我拿错了，打翻了不少。”

男孩带着余韵未消的潮红大声回答。

 

尖叫，恐惧，助纣为虐。

尸块散在地下室四处，还保留着新鲜浓郁的血腥味。他的神经间隙中还卡着这幅画面，令人作呕的味道大概渗入他的肌理，或许将伴随血液流至五脏六腑，永远留存下去。

他紧紧挨着墙角，感觉到寒冷由头至脚，彻头彻尾，宛如赤身裸体地被浇了一大桶冰水，细碎冰碴像是能在皮肤上擦出火焰。地下潮湿包裹他，疼痛抚慰他，呼吸羞辱他，幼童的躯体确实赤裸着，带着鞭痕。血腥味无处可躲。

“妈妈？”他哭腔浓重地说。

尸体无法回答。

 

洛克珊·莫顿的法医报告从不出错，就像她面对尸体从无感觉一样。尸体是她的研究用娃娃，报告则是玩偶服装，她对此比任何人都做得好。苏格兰场最年轻的的女性Alpha、高才法医，在哈利和艾格西到来前已经在临时设置的尸检记录分析点上愉快地忙了半个小时。

她憎恶其他人在她归类数据时过来打扰，因此调查组没人敢靠近那一小片区域。艾格西绕过一堆杂物瞧着她忙碌的背影，唯一能看出的只有她对于这些血淋淋的情况的爱意。他四处观望一圈，部分人在神情轻松地聊天；另一位重要负责人梅林警探一脸兴味索然地咬着一块三明治，艾格西可以赌十英镑那是吞拿鱼末的，他们镇子最受欢迎的一款。

“还有吗，梅林？”哈利温和地朝向警探。

“留了你们的，那边桌上。”梅林说，海盐似的信息素若有若无地萦绕他，“冰箱里有牛奶工送来的爱心瓶装奶。”

“谢谢。”哈利回过头来看自己的Omega，他看起来或许是在征询艾格西的意向，但男孩知道不是：哈利·哈特才是那个控场者，自己要做的是当好一个在生活琐细上言听计从的Omega。他看了眼腕表，一点二十七，接着乖巧地点头。

他去取三明治和牛奶时与梅林擦肩而过，海盐味只在一瞬便爆炸开来，碰撞他里里外外被抹遍的金属红茶。梅林拥有一位端庄高贵的Omega，艾格西脑海里快速过滤资料，同时因疑惑而脚步微微一顿。“第四个死人了。”警探僵硬道，男孩听出那里面夹杂着些许艰难，可能鱼末里掺杂了小小一根刺卡着他喉管，“也许并非如你所猜。”

艾格西径直取走了所需：“你觉得我猜什么，探长？”

“你觉得你还有什么能够用于猜测。”

“我只是一个工资微薄的普通巡警而已。”

梅林递给他一小包快餐附赠的番茄酱：“你总是会说出来的。”

“艾格西？”哈利在几米外抬高声调。他们古怪的交谈音量颇低，束缚在二人之间。

“我问探长先生一个细节，就来，亲爱的。”男孩高声回答，微微垂头，“你知道过去？”

“我总是喜欢面面俱到。”梅林嘲讽地眯起眼睛，“没有电子保留的资料最值得挑战。”

“聪明。”男孩笑容锋芒毕露，声音压得更低，“我可能会消极怠工的，梅林。它们毕竟那么美，我怎么好去打扰静心创作的作者。但还是要说，我完美回避了对方的工作时间。”

他们都知道那是指命案现场。接着他又凑近了些，柑橘混合红茶的气息挑衅一样地撞散海盐，化成尘埃颗粒，被有主的Omega用信息素压制几乎是一种耻辱，但梅林发觉自己无能为力。艾格西这一刻借气味展露自己的疯狂，他显得比自己Alpha还要强大冷酷，即使他是个货真价实的Omega。

“犯罪万岁。”他说，轻盈地跳开这个小圈，带着两人份的简单午餐落入哈利温暖的怀抱里。

他对于背后梅林应作出的反应毫无兴趣，哈利稳稳地接住扑过来的年轻躯体，用自身的气味悄悄安抚男孩身上的躁动雀跃。艾格西那些情绪就像对着尸体兴高采烈的洛克希所拥有的，诡谲而激烈，不合常理，但哈利理所当然地爱屋及乌，不过现下不是展现它们的时机。所有人都是嫌疑犯，包括调查组里最沉默寡言甚至看似有那么点弱不禁风的帕西瓦尔。“你跟梅林聊了些什么？”哈利轻轻吻着男孩的耳垂，宠溺地观看他拆三明治的表演。

“我的一些小计划，”艾格西在两份透明塑封的三明治中辨认出芝士火腿的那份，头也不抬地将另一份转给哈利，“还有你想知道的猜想。”

“我以为我会是你伟大猜想的第一个听众。”

“不，”男孩滑出他的怀抱，将番茄酱抹在自己的三明治里火腿那层，因挤得过多，面包压回的时候红色的酱料溢出来，“所有人都并列第一。”

他一口咬掉一个尖端，番茄酱粘在了嘴角。哈利堪堪扫过那处，视线归位握着鸡肉三明治的手上，他的双手修长带茧，似乎永远都干干净净。鸡肉三明治则是冷的，由撕碎的各部分鸡肉随意组合而成，配上蛋黄酱和莫名其妙撕成一小片一小片的菜叶。

“我很期待。”他回答道，将其他无关紧要的想法从心爱男孩的身影边驱离。也许艾格西想要对他示意，也许一切如常，但哈利·哈特并不喜欢质疑他的男孩。

 

加里·安文是个生理意义上的孤儿。

他的生父李·安文在他五岁的时候去世，那个时候的记忆模糊不清，他用力回想有关的内容时仅仅能够记起李买给他的小礼物摔在地上的瞬间。那是一个雪花球，晃起来里面的未知雪粒飘飘悠悠，在这个镇子上买不到，是李去伦敦办事的时候顺便给他带回来的。

它就那么从小矮桌上坠落，快得幼童还傻愣在那儿，空气里皆是他不懂的硝烟和争吵声。咔啦。艾格西觉得他可以听见那条细缝裂开的声音，就像他的家庭和他的心脏被破开。它们都是硬的，破裂时不如布料撕扯尖利，却钝重。

现在它安安静静地立在艾格西家里的壁炉上。

艾格西的生母米歇尔在官方记录上属于失踪人口，超出一定年数之后已经被自动划归为死亡状态。她不是一个合格的母亲，但她无能为力。米歇尔在李之后还有一任男朋友迪恩，艾格西从不承认对方是自己的继父，迪恩满脸横肉、恶心并且粗暴。米歇尔在艾格西八岁时失踪之后，迪恩很快离开了镇子，将小男孩留给了好心的左邻右舍，直到艾格西成年之后才再次出现在这。

“他不敢靠近你的。”哈利远远见过这个粗俗的Alpha，身上的信息素闻起来极其令人反胃。绅士于事无补地安慰男孩，“至少现在不再会了。”

“不会。”年轻的Omega微笑，“我很强壮。”

强壮到足以在迪恩回来后将他按在墙角里打到奄奄一息。艾格西比任何人都懂得自保。“当你看着其他人被肢解的时候，”他对哈利说，“一切都很好懂了。”

哈利只是麻利地用大红色甲油描着男孩的指甲。

 

“既然出现第四个倒霉鬼了，可以考虑再总结一轮。”

洛克希咬着吸管说，她偏爱调查组设立点斜对面那家店的冰拿铁，每个下午两点店里都会派人送一杯她要求的。今天迟了一点，哈利抬起手腕，两点十五。

“我没意见。”梅林说。

“我也没有。”哈利漫不经心地跟道，食指点在艾格西掌心里一圈又一圈打着转。他的食指指甲有一点点不平整，微微凸出一个小尖角，在柔嫩的地方划动时感觉更难以忍受。艾格西耳廓发红，握拳攥住那根不安分的手指，他清楚地记得它昨晚在顶端蘸着前液戳弄带来的刺激。

“简单看一下。”洛克希用一支笔敲着写满字母的白板，随口加道，“这个案子始于四个月前，对吧，哈特专员？”

哈利顿了一下，像是在回忆。他很快点点头。

“那可以算是一个月死一个了，”女法医轻松地说，“那就很好办了，看来我们可以安静地搜索凶手一个月。”

“洛克珊。”梅林出声。

“是的，长官。”洛克希不以为然，“第一个死者是鲁弗斯·威尔逊，年轻有为非常出名的银行家，他的家属烦得我们不得安宁。死于二月十四日，尸体在次日被哈特专员发现，于镇子里唯一的旅馆的三零一房。完整的肢体上没有太多的伤口，但有些许挣扎痕迹，致命伤是利器割断颈部大动脉；死后——还没残忍到活着动手——双手和双眼被砍断陈列在尸体两旁，舌头被割掉一半，残余部分在床底被发现。以上部分跟其他三具尸体一样，但是鲁弗斯脸上被刀挖刻了一个单词，‘THE’。”

“可以确认的是四具尸体被发现的位置都是第一现场。”她又补充道。

白板上方的墙面贴了八张照片，四位死者的现场图和生前照片并列在一起。坦白说，艾格西看着那上面的强烈对比有那么一丁点笑的冲动。

第二个死者迪格比·劳伦斯，七号写字楼的会计，死于三月十四日，在镇垃圾场的一辆报废汽车后面；脸上单词“MOST”。

第三个死者蕾·琼斯，莱拉面包坊的面包师，死在自己的床上，四月二十日；“SIN”。

“SIN是什么鬼？”

在第四个死者出现之前这一直是个好问题，解释千千万万百转千回。艾格西终于看见了查理·赫斯凯茨的照片，这个镇子上最富有的人在今天早上——今天是五月二十日，对比四月二十日很对称——被人发现已经死在自己家后院，死了几个小时，他的舌头倒是整条被割下，相当完整；面颊从左到右工整地刻了个“CERE”。

“四位死者的共同点最多也就是他们都出生于这个镇子里，死法一样，脸上被刻字。我们能确认凶手是同一个人，但其他都不好说。”洛克希说。

“鉴于镇子偏僻且不完善，我们的搜查跟原地打转没什么区别。”哈利提醒，“我们不能指望在这里会找到一个当代马普尔小姐帮忙。”

艾格西看了几眼那些刻字，巧妙掩饰住他的愉悦心情：“所以……‘最诚挚的’？”

“这应该是最容易解释的，‘最诚挚的’。我们的胡迪尼先生是想在下一个人身上公开自己名字了吗？”詹姆斯问。胡迪尼先生是对这个案子的凶手的代称，他手段麻利且从未留下任何证据，挑选的死者似乎也很随机，彼此之间关系不深。几个月过去，尽管伦敦方面催促了好几次，甚至加派了帕西瓦尔和詹姆斯，案件也仍不明朗、令人一头雾水。而鉴于调查组里已经有一个哈利·哈特，所有人都知趣地只叫胡迪尼。

“吉姆。”帕西瓦尔难得主动开口道。

詹姆斯知道这是警告：“我是说如果还有下一个人的话，当然最好不要再出现了。”

“我认为有。”艾格西接道，右手轻轻抚摸左手指节，他就要把猜想说出来了，就要将伤口撕开了，“或许是我。”

 

三四岁的艾格西有过在不平整的小石路上摔倒的经历，石子在膝头划开一道口子，血液涌出的时候他放声大哭，然后被偶然路过的熟人送回家。擦去血迹后能看见伤口里排列着细碎的石粒，混着血肉，他只看了一瞬就开始干呕，并从此厌恶上超出一个英镑大小的所有伤口与血液面积。

八岁的艾格西则完全不一样，他通过极其被动且恶心的方式克服了对伤口的小小障碍。

“妈妈？”他说，被一条麻绳粗鲁地捆绑在墙角。

米歇尔的金发上沾着大片血迹，光裸的背部上能看见迪恩酒后发疯留下的鞭痕。她无声地侧躺在那张宽大的木桌上，淤青遍布的双腿微微弯曲，迪恩就站在桌边咬着刚点上的烟，难得柔情地摸着她打结的头发。两三只蝴蝶绕着这场面游离。

“闭嘴，小崽子。”他粗声粗气地警告瑟瑟发抖的小男孩，举起他垂在身边的手。艾格西不高，他在迪恩举手之前已经得知桌下的一切。

一把电锯。

当你看着母亲被肢解的时候，或许一切改变都能说得通了。

 

哈利正专注地看着他，用他丰厚的信息素宽慰他，艾格西意识到，目光里饱含关怀与鼓励。现在是两点二十五了。

“艾格西？”詹姆斯望着Omega，男孩过去四个月以来除了提供一些镇上的情报、偶尔参与分析，并没有过多自己的见解或是线索提供，而此刻不同，他不仅这么做了，还将凶手的下一个目标定位在自己身上。

“也有可能我会就此成为嫌疑人。”男孩耸耸肩，“我有个继父，迪恩·安东尼·贝克，一个Alpha。他不算完全的继父，我猜他并没标记我的母亲米歇尔。”

他的巡警同事把已经准备好的两份档案出示给梅林。

“这里被称为‘祷告之殿’，但也他妈的有‘上帝从不听取祷告之殿的呼声’。”艾格西镇定地挖开自己的伤疤，宛如当年李挑开他膝盖上的摔伤，将小石子一颗一颗暴露、取出，“档案室有一份十八年前的文件叫‘克洛诺斯’，一个还没分化出性别的八岁男孩报案说自己被继父性侵，且现场还有另外四个孩子因为被胁迫而成为帮凶，捆绑住男孩的四肢。但继父拿出了所谓的不在场证明，而四个孩子连同他们的父母全部否认有此事，当事男孩也因为恐惧而难以做出更多的指证，最终局限于人证物证等各种条件而使得案件不了了之，命名‘克洛诺斯’收入档案室。”

这个镇子只有两名巡警一个档案室管理员，都很年轻，除了艾格西，其他两位似乎是一无所知。哈利仍然盯着艾格西，双目宛如放空，他的眉毛轻轻皱在一起，很快又松开来。艾格西坐在那儿，他们之间的连结在Omega那端颤动，像一个逐渐倾斜的天秤。

“那个男孩是我。”他低声说，缓慢地呼出一口气，轻松地笑起来，“现在死了的四个人，就是当年那四个看笑话的废物。我很高兴，他们现在死光了。”

如果有人张嘴的话，发出的声音也只剩下粗重的呼吸。艾格西抬起下巴，收敛了不合时宜的笑容，他的目光流连过自己的巡警同事与一半的调查组成员，除了出人意料之镇静的哈利、调查清楚的梅林和无所谓的洛克希，某些难缠难言的情绪避无可避地游走在不同的面庞上。

“如果要关联，我只能想到这个。”艾格西继续说，“本来前三个我还在想是随机目标，但查理·赫斯凯茨也死了之后，联想起杀手还特意杀了多年不见、刚刚回来的鲁弗斯·威尔逊，我认为跟‘克洛诺斯’有关系。要么我是目标，要么我是嫌疑人。”

“你不是。”哈利毫无犹豫地否定，“你不是凶手。”

他依然用温柔的视线抚慰刚刚自揭伤疤的可怜男孩，微微张开双手，他美丽又忧伤的Omega迟疑了一下，起身扑进他怀里。

梅林吊起眉毛看他们相互汲取温暖，安静了几秒：“我认为艾格西不是凶手，这件事我调查过了，并且确认过，艾格西没有犯罪时间，人证充足。昨晚的话……哈利？”

“需要告诉你我们的床事时长吗？”哈利抬头看他一眼。

“不是艾格西，”帕西瓦尔似是经过深思熟虑才开口，“还有个迪恩·安东尼·贝克。”

“他要么也可能是下一个目标，要么他就是凶手。”哈利说，“轮流盯紧他最近的行为举止。”

 

如果矫情地说，艾格西认为他这一辈子最幸运的是遇见了哈利·哈特，那么最倒霉的理所当然是有了迪恩做继父。但也许两者是前因后果，相辅相成；也或许有人在乎这些关联，或许没人放在心上。

迪恩是个人渣，渣到骨髓里都千疮百孔，让坏得彻彻底底的血和毫无用处的体内碎屑掺杂入内。艾格西大多时候不会想起他，哪怕用半微秒去记起迪恩的一根体毛都是浪费时间，令人作呕；可有的时候艾格西不得不想起，或是说无法控制自己不想起，在喝酒的时候，在嗅到一些Alpha难闻的气味时，他蜷缩在自己的房子里，想起镇子另一端那套旧房子里的败类迪恩曾经如何暴打米歇尔。

鞭子，衣架，花瓶……它们一个接一个落在米歇尔瘦弱的身躯上，最终后者率先宣告“游戏”结束。她已经被打了很久，可能有整整一天一夜，停断过但从未真正中止过，布料破破烂烂地挂在身上，跟鞭伤混合一块儿。迪恩总是擅长捆绑，一项极度令人厌恶的特长，他将米歇尔捆起来扔到地下室的木桌上，继续鞭笞。而艾格西被迫待在那狭窄闷热的空间里。

他的母亲很快就一动不动了。

男孩看着迪恩从木桌一旁翻出一把长刀，它的边沿既锋利又有豁口，染着点陈旧的颜色，贴在米歇尔肩头的皮肤上能压出一条带血的痕迹。它悄悄滑过女性逐渐冷却的躯体，刀尖翻出艳红的肉，而血落了下来。

艾格西尖叫起来。

“闭嘴，杂种。”

迪恩的刀在米歇尔喉头剜出一朵花，然后迎合艾格西的恐惧笑出声。

 

卧室的门缝隙间暴露了厨房正在做的事情，Omega坐在床沿边能听见那个方向隐约的声响，它们落到耳边比收音机里的钢琴曲都悦耳。哈利在做年轻伴侣最喜欢的煎牛扒，他们坠入爱情以来艾格西一直热衷于这道有点难度的菜，它的香味轻车熟路地飘进卧室里，微微压下艾格西的烦躁。他真情实感地喜欢哈利做的牛扒，它们总是会配合他的胃口变成五成熟的，刀刃流畅地割开肉时能够纹理间仍泛着血色，而嚼碎后从不会尝出什么腥味。

有时艾格西会认为那是在咀嚼他自己的过往，这大概是他热爱的理由之一。肉质鲜嫩，口感好，他咬着血与肉但是再也不会吃到那些恶心的味道。哈利理应是位优秀的大厨，他为牛扒缀上一颗或几颗樱桃，那取决于受害者的数量，每当一位新的死者被收敛入停尸间之后，它们会增加。可哈利不会挑选那些带入艾格西小小的公寓里的昂贵红酒，食用牛扒时他总会挑白葡萄酒。

比如此刻。

艾格西专注地望着霞多丽杯里醇厚的酒液，嘴角还沾着牛扒上的一点血丝与油。他不会知道那是哪一瓶酒又有多高价格，但酒的颜色逃不过，它比上一次那杯的色要深些。

“很好喝。”漂亮的Omega弯起眼睛说，哈利切牛扒的手及时割断了一处藕断丝连，然后抬头看着艾格西。

他茶棕的双眼总是如此满载深情，让艾格西难以自持：“我们家族……”他停顿了一下，“我和我的家人很喜欢它。按一些品酒师的说法，‘它仿佛浓重却凌厉的一笔收锋’。你喜欢再好不过。”

“听起来它更适合在一切结束后喝。”艾格西缓慢地说，刀尖戳进牛扒一角，“当这该死的连环杀人案收归档案之后，在杀人犯面前举他妈的酒杯。”

Alpha的金属红茶气息浓郁地缠住他。“我想你是对的。”哈利心不在焉地说。

“我能知道它的名字吗？”

艾格西张开粉润的嘴唇包裹刚切下的一块牛肉的画面永远都这样赏心悦目，哈利着迷地望着他的嘴，笑了笑：“审判，康斯卡德审判。”

完美至极的酒。也许是因为五月近六月的天气，男孩发际稍稍渗出汗，他咬碎牛肉摇了摇头，柑橘味儿像是被威胁般突然炸开来，扑向哈利。它是身穿盔甲的士兵，能够逼退其他Alpha的信息素，但接触到哈利冰冷却也温暖的气息后它瞬间就被卸了甲抽了骨，柔软地窜进每一个空隙，旖旎地交融在一起。他记得哈利在自己体内成结的时候也是如此，Alpha与Omega同样强大，两股气息相互缠绕又相互残杀，在所谓爱里面死死黏合。无论艾格西独自走到哪儿，都能感觉到哈利的鲜活。

他们是一体的，方方面面。

“你为什么笃定凶手不是我？”艾格西突然又问，“我说我不是凶手，你就相信了？”

哈利顿住，他的刀在瓷盘上轻轻划出一些杂音，平白多了分心悸。“艾格西，”他镇定地说，好像安抚一只竖起尾巴的猫咪，“几点了？”

“八点二十。”男孩看向他身后的金色壁钟，锋利的针尖缓缓绕圈。

“你这个时候已经睡了。”

艾格西平静地看着年长爱人，接着笑起来，左侧牙间的豁口和齿间的血丝让他看起来就像是被揍掉了一颗牙，而他像个疯子一样为疼痛放声大笑。他确实是个小疯子，因为他放纵一切毫无顾虑，可到最后仍会折在那一点情绪上。

哈利并不为他突兀的笑声感到惊奇，甚至会觉得那堪比天籁。他无条件地包容艾格西的怪异，就像反过来艾格西所做的那样——他也清楚。

“我睡了。”艾格西说。

叮叮当当的声音又在厨房里响，哈利的举动暴露了他内心那点儿烦躁。艾格西坐在床角歪着头听了一会儿，跳下床进了浴室，将壁架上那瓶他曾经倒了一半的香水拿下来。它确实不适合自己，也确实被荒废了，但它至少还适合哈利，老男人有时候会将它喷到手腕上；偶尔会这么做，大多数时候还是用着自己的香根草淡香。

艾格西旋开它的盖子，把喷头拔掉，将仅剩的液体全部倒进洗手池中央，它本身甜腻又带点烟草的味儿完全在狭小的浴室里散开来。男孩把底部的塞子塞回去，挤了满池牛奶沐浴露，而开到最大的水流慢慢灌满洗手池。他没在意浴室半掩的门，一些东西挤进他脑海里最终填补了不甚连贯的猜想里的部分缺口，令他有那么一刹那感觉到疲倦。

他缓慢地吐出一口气，用手心将沐浴露均匀擦在洗手池上，最后又放了一次水将它们冲下下水道。里面仍旧残留着些许泡沫，他在壁架上又搜罗了一圈，取下一瓶洗发水，涂在十指上再次抹遍洗手池。现在他真正感到疲累了，泡澡也许会是一个放松的好方式。

仔仔细细地洗净十指，艾格西弯腰放了一浴缸热水，决定过会儿再去处理洗发水。此时他朝向水堪及边沿的浴缸，而一点热度忽然隔着衣料牢牢黏上他的背部。

“哈利。”男孩身体僵硬，他不确定哈利到底看见了什么，理解了什么。

年长的Alpha将脸埋进他的金发里：“我永远诚挚地爱你。”

艾格西花了一秒的时间去发怔，紧接着在哈利的怀抱里转身，搂着他摔进了浴缸，热水疯狂地飞溅出来，撞到一旁的空香水瓶上。

“你爱这片我长大的鬼地方吗？”

“那片海礁足够美。”

 

米歇尔跟了迪恩，也可以说米歇尔跟了迪恩的房子，她任由自己的家在镇子这端封尘，带着年幼儿子义无反顾地住到另一端的破败楼房里，并且最终将命断送在那儿的破烂地下室里。

艾格西本没能在五岁的时候学会死亡，李的离去突如其来又悄无声息，在生活里投下一个炸弹后翩然而逝；可他更不该在八岁的时候明白更残酷的死，以及渴求死神到来。疼痛、饥饿以及过度哭泣让男孩脆弱得一触即碎，他躺在木桌上，像他已成残渣的母亲那样可怜地蜷起来。刀痕斑驳的桌面上仍残留着血迹和随意洗刷过后的水渍。

“放开我……”他细弱地说。

许多颤抖的手在碰他，还有男人啐地的一声。有四双手，它们都纤细弱小，却因为主人身后那些刀或猎枪而难以置信地拥有极强力度，在年幼的身体上跳跃，将男孩掰开，用绳子笨拙地捆他的四肢。

他认得他们的，那些孩子，从他到镇子来后便展示出敌意的可怜儿们，在一个粗鄙的Alpha的恶心威压下瑟瑟发抖，助纣为虐。

“放我走。”艾格西无力地重复道。

男人又啐了一口。

“对不起。”

蕾·琼斯剧烈地发着抖说。

 

艾格西猛然睁开双眼，绿色的漂亮眼睛在黑暗中慢慢聚焦。呼吸凌乱，抬起手臂虚空一抓时宛如他追逐着某些不明之物，然后他听见了卧室内的钟声，它响了第一下，唤起Omega对于晚餐的记忆。

仍然是五成熟牛扒，五颗糖渍樱桃，巧克力酱细线在瓷碟一角绕着樱桃开成了花。他第一次在这种时刻看见红酒，石榴红色泽浓郁，可能哈利有提及它的名字，但艾格西不记得了。

第六下。哈利难以克制地表露出一丁点心事重重的意思，指腹在杯壁上轻轻摩挲，他的视线偶尔会落到艾格西那杯未曾动过的红酒上。它直到最后都安然待在原位，没能挪动半分半毫，当男孩趴在床上感觉后方粗暴狠厉的撞击时，他开始有那么点怀念它。

第十二下。艾格西突然咳了好几声，他莫名其妙呛得满脸通红，眼泪和潮红一起黏在脸上。Omega的标记隐隐发热，他翻身下床，摸出床头柜里的打火机点燃了一角平时只做装饰的蜡烛。他们今晚已使用过它，烛影摇摇晃晃，男孩沉浸在Alpha的茶味里起起伏伏，哈利在他耳边完全放开地喘，咬他耳垂。

他在最后一声钟响余音里缓慢地套上松松垮垮的白恤衫和长裤，将床头柜上的信封放在烛火顶端，瞧着火舌一点一点把它蚕食干净。他又记得了哈利达到顶峰时爆出的那个问题，它不合时宜，却又遇上了最好的时机。可艾格西那会儿没有回答他。

大家都是成年人了。年轻的Omega想，他会这么说的，无比老套的一句话。

零点过后，七月十七日到来，艾格西在小镇最僻静的街道上迈开步子。连环杀人犯的案子没有告破，夜晚就再无“祷告者”，他在巷子里七弯八绕了半个小时，不见一个人影。艾格西不惧怕潜在的危机，他从未怕过，更是为此感到心情愉快，很多事情旁人毫无头绪，而他已经一脚踏了进去，比谁知道的都多，比谁都要安全。

艾格西不是一个出众的人，除了他的嗅觉。他站在那栋完成了他这辈子所有噩梦的房子门廊下，轻而易举地嗅到了腥气。

“好久不见，”他说，声音不大不小，撕开了静默，“‘胡迪尼’。”

太久了，让他足足多等了一个月的时间。艾格西推门时忍不住深深吸了口气，血腥味儿嚣张地钻入口鼻，令他顿时神清气爽。他站在起居室里，这儿曾经有人搏斗过，一张旧皮椅翻倒在地，打碎的酒瓶，散乱的国际象棋。他从没见过迪恩玩这种东西，那不是一个粗鲁混球会碰的玩具。男孩立在这片凌乱中，开始褪掉上身的衣服。下摆滑过肌肉时他的信息素像一个炮弹投进般在这房子里膨胀开来，混合着金属的冰冷它强大得甚至超过了一些Alpha：艾格西十八年的怨恨全然展现开来，死死压制了一切。

他从厨房里找出一副老旧的隔热手套，往刀架里挑了把水果刀，随后赤着上半身一步步靠近地下室。那熟悉而使人舒畅的血味愈来愈浓烈了，每下一阶，笑容就在他漂亮的面庞上扩张一分。

如果允许，艾格西愿意用平生所会的最佳词汇去形容面前美妙的场景。他放慢脚步绕着木桌一圈圈地走，细细端详这应该是最后一具的残尸。

“太他妈艺术了。”他轻声说，仿佛自己正在一个画展上徜徉。

迪恩被切断的手臂与两截小腿在胯骨以下摆成了一个X，手心上方陈列对半切分的老二；余下的大腿部分贴着肩头，两把一样大小的刀垂直戳进了双目，舌头则像是刀工精湛的大厨所完成的又一成功案例，细细地切成条儿。从整体而言，血液干涸，做了基本清理，让以上工工整整地躺在这儿展示了制作人的强迫症。而刻字毫不意外地出现在艺术品表面，这一次它转移到了粗短的脖颈间，硬生生琢出雕花美感。

LOVE.

艾格西最终在尸体头部左侧驻足，他热烈地望着刻字，仇恨沿着花哨的字母游走，最终在心尖上又点了一簇火，燃到了绿色眼睛中央。他俏皮地眨了眨眼，似乎迪恩可怖的面容上装着一个摄像头，能将他最后的致意转达到另一方手上。

“还有一个。”

男孩咕哝道，手起刀落，两片耳朵掉在桌上。

 

当你被撕裂的时候你会想什么？

这句话阴魂不散，艾格西痛苦时它就像无法关闭的背景音乐，单曲循环，反反复复。我他妈什么都不会想，艾格西几乎要对着这该死的声音咆哮，双手紧紧握成拳，愤怒从指隙间流入指尖，在掌心里掐出痕迹。

“疼。”他嗫嚅道，而后发现自己不过是徒劳，面对着空气，那该死的一句问话又从脑海里如潮水退去，留下一室安静。

他会想疼，想疼痛为何要持续而非麻木。十八岁的艾格西压抑不了那头暴躁嗜血的幼狮，镇子上他能寻求帮助的只有守口如瓶的神父。隔着祷告室内部的木板，盯着上面褪色到残缺的蝴蝶绘画，用细弱蚊鸣的声音揭开伤疤。

这唯一的神父也是个他妈的蠢货，艾格西最终想，没有丝毫作用，只是火上浇油般为噩梦贴上了几句旁白。

“神会处罚一切吗？”

“神会原谅一切。”

艾格西漫长地叹气：“说句最实际的话吧，神父。你明明知道所有事情都跟上帝没什么关系，他也不过是个虚假名头。”

“现在是我在向你祷告了吗，亲爱的艾格西？”神父说，“上帝从不听取祷告之殿的呼声。”

 

凌晨一点。

艾格西重新套上白恤衫，金发湿漉漉的，仿佛他刚刚大汗淋漓地去冲了个澡，而非将迪恩散碎的尸体又细细肢解了一遍。他几乎用小刀把迪恩尚还完好的部位都勾勒了一遍，唯独颈间的英文字母仍旧一碰不碰留在原位。他喜欢那些字母，能够想象雕刻它们的那双手有多么修长，即使沾上污血，看来也不过是徒增血腥美感。

他知道那个人会像自己一样将指缝里的痕迹都清理得干干净净，然后将现场留给第二日的专案小组来翻查，如果他们会，鲁米诺试剂能够展现一个更加惊人的艺术场面，尤其是今夜。迪恩不会是最后一个，可作为首要人物，他的画框会是最漂亮的。艾格西甚至给这幅杰作的中心钉上了一只蓝色蝴蝶，它艳丽的翅膀充满嘲讽地伏在迪恩的头颅中央。

男孩期待这样美丽的夜晚很久了，从他浑身刺痛地清醒开始他等了十八年，就像任何一本足够老套的复仇小说一样。唯一的却别在于他并不主动出击，只是期望自己可以蛰伏到迪恩老朽的日子——哈利的出现促进了这个进程，他使男孩灰暗的未来带来了一点生存的期望。

他们本来互不相识，直到可怜的鲁弗斯·威尔逊残破地将完美的哈利植入艾格西苟延残喘的生活之中。而第二起命案之前艾格西购入了一小瓶香水，他试图用这甜腻浓郁的玩意儿盖住他蠢蠢欲动的Omega特征，盖住他对哈利无边无际的渴望：他对哈利满含幻想但他不需要一个Alpha来证实存在意义。显然他最后得到了哈利，而哈利……得到了那瓶操蛋的香水。

它留香持久得让人愤恨，尽管终将寡淡得难以察觉，但仍然存在于那儿。它在艾格西掌心滑过，在哈利颈间与手腕散开，在第二个命案现场残余。

艾格西的嗅觉向来灵敏。

“最（THE MOST）……”他的嘴唇贴在哈利的面颊上缓缓磨蹭，那里柔软温暖，“你觉得是什么？”

“我不知道。”哈利说，双手将他的臀部托起，让男孩更紧密地环在自己身上，“还不确定。”

男孩微微后仰，目光集中在哈利的左眼上打着转儿，描摹下巴中间稍微凹陷的地方，慢慢游移到脚部。年长优雅的Alpha比谁都绅士，包括外表，他的西装一丝不苟，皮鞋一尘不染。艾格西凝视着牛津鞋就好像想要在上面寻出那么丝毫尘埃，他从怀抱里挣出，瞧着它们：“哈利，走一走。”

哈利的眉毛悄悄皱了起来，他抿着嘴一言不发，绕着男孩走了一圈。

“你聆听过祷告吗，甜心？”Omega悄然释放温和安抚的信息素，柔声问道。

“也许。”男人说。

艾格西站在迪恩的家门口终止了爱情回忆，指节抚摸着绑在腿上的工作用枪，一点一点地，枪身平滑，头一次上了膛。或许夜晚的海礁也美得拥有让人凌晨散步的价值，而一声枪响只会混杂在海浪之间。

 

“当你被撕裂的时候你会想什么？”

木板另一端悄无声息，神父从不透过那道细缝去看他可怜的祷告者们，他望着缝隙下方的黑色蝴蝶，私自揣测可怜儿们的内心。比如这一刻的年轻Omega，他的信息素不稳定地波动着，随着痛苦过往而震颤。

“你或许什么都不会想，”他整理着自己的灰色罩袍说，“但肉体痛苦会永远刻在身上。”

男孩轻轻呻吟一声。

“记住它。用尽全力记住它。”

神父用手指骨一下又一下敲着黑色蝴蝶，这个Omega令人感到奇怪，他充满了感染力，反叛的感染力，足以引诱、带动其他人哪怕是个像神父这样的Beta。可他本身如一潭死水。

“上帝不会聆听，”神父想要控制自己不去忤逆信仰，但他无能为力，“可你本身会。你反复与自己对话，然后伺机而动。”

艾格西浑身一震，猛然想起一个忽略了许多年的细节。

他在木桌上痛苦地呜咽，绝望地看着地下室与路面相接的那一小扇窗，一双牛津鞋立在那儿，过了一会儿，它快速地离去，响起一小串脚步声，微不可闻。

 

我永远诚挚地爱你。

艾格西既爱又恨地注视着海礁边的哈利，这句话承载了五条毫无意义的生命、大量鲜血、一整段痛苦过往和一场半真半假的爱情。哈利说的时候一定决定了所有的坦诚，因为他理应知道反过来，这句话同样会从艾格西口中脱出，狠狠砸到身为杀人犯的他身上。

“你好啊，‘哈利’……‘胡迪尼’。”

凌晨两点，薄薄的云层里拉开一线细细的光，哈利安静地站在那块礁石上成为了美丽的最后一部分。他穿着随意，宽松的运动服和一件白恤衫，若光线足够，艾格西能在白恤衫底端看见几滴血迹。看见自己的Omega他心情似乎很好，浅淡地露出点笑容。

“我们时间不多，迪恩的狐朋狗友会在每个星期四早上七点的时候就来敲他的家门。”哈利语调轻松，向艾格西摊开两手，其中空空如也，“猜测并不有趣——是香水？”

“是香水。”艾格西点点头。

“不愧是我的小狼犬，嗅觉永远如此他妈出色。”Alpha赞赏，“你问我答还是轮流来，宝贝儿？”

“我想你应该知道我为什么找你的。”

“毫无疑问。”哈利用稀松平常的口吻回答道，信息素痴迷地黏着艾格西，“先轮流来，你可以把枪拿出来，亲爱的，先别打开保险，失手打断别人亦非绅士所为。”

艾格西握住枪：“一个个来。”

“你首先得知道你有多美，”他的Alpha一如既往的冷静，“你的绿色眼睛最为人惊叹。开始的确是写生，可你作为这个小镇的巡警，你的出现让我感到紧张，或者说感到无所适从——你是我想要的那种Omega，与众不同，独一无二；看起来活泼开朗却隐藏了足够多。”

“于是你调查我。”

“我调查你了，这一切不那么容易，我必须得感谢曾经在情报机构工作的经历让我有办法获得这些……这五个目标的资料。”哈利轻轻吞咽了一下，将中间双方心知肚明也没有必要重复的伤疤跳过，“而我对你，感到紧张，非常焦虑不安。你是一只漂亮的蝴蝶，我则曾对你受损的蛹视而不见。”

艾格西湿润的绿色眼睛安静地盯着他。

“这不是赎罪。”哈利说，“只是拔掉蝴蝶翅膀上的刺，最后一根处理掉时我留下了足够多关于我的痕迹。”

枪从腿上的枪带里滑出，枪口朝向Alpha。

“我是第六个目标，不容易得到资料，”他看着艾格西笑，“不过你从计划开始已经是我的阿喀琉斯之踵，所以不需要资料。朝我开枪，艾格西，然后一切都结束了。”

“酒里放安眠药？”男孩面无表情地将手指挪至扳机。

“红酒里没有。我想你也不会喝。”

“哈利，”艾格西舔了舔微微干裂的嘴唇，“你聆听过祷告吗？”

Alpha缓慢地眨眨眼：“我听见了你的哭声，但我从来不是上帝。”

“首先，我烧掉了你可爱的遗书。”年轻的Omega沉稳道，嗓音沙哑，他看起来无与伦比，“其次，我毁掉了你所有的痕迹。”

他似笑非笑地看着自己怔住的Alpha，又一次用舌头轻轻舔过自己的牙齿：“最后，我杀了一个神父，并且创造了一些属于他的证据。”

艾格西的食指终于真正按在了扳机上，哈利回过神来，他们听见海礁下的浪击声，听见各自的心跳，还有连结在有力地勃动。

“可你还是要死的，作为当年的第六人。”

子弹轻巧地打穿了哈利的头颅，枪声义无反顾地吞噬了他最后一句话。

 

当你被撕裂的时候你会想什么？

这真他妈疼，疼得五脏六腑都像是被刀尖搅动一般。艾格西躺在礁石上将自己蜷缩起来，Alpha与Omega之间的链接断开近乎是要将全世界所有的痛苦都压到存活的人上，一方死去，痛楚则逼迫另一方跟着去死。

它远远超过当年。

这片海礁足够美，艾格西麻木地思索，这么些年他终于体会到疼得麻木的滋味，可似乎已经失去了一切意义。足够美，晨光最终撕掉所有遮挡之后它成为了头一个被眷顾的宠儿，跟海面波光相依相随。

他察觉到了仅存的一点点温暖，它和心脏一起跳动，隐隐含了两条讯息。

 

 

<

艾格西看着怀里婴儿，她是个很漂亮的孩子，棕发绿眼，遗传到父母双方的优点。

梅奥诊所医生的钢笔在纸上轻快地扫过，Omega生产很顺利，而女婴不哭不闹令人省心，值得忙乱的妇产科为他们开一些小小的优待。

“她得有个名字。”医生轻声说，笔尖微微翘起，“你想好了吗？”

“很早以前已经决定了。”艾格西笑起来。

产房的门滑开，西装绅士朝医生点头致意，凑过来低头亲吻年轻的新晋父亲。他左眼的黑色眼罩让医生瑟缩了一下，这同样是绅士被要求待在产房外陪产的原因之一。

“佩瑞（Pray）。”

艾格西说。

 

END

 

 


End file.
